That Smile and That Thong
by StarnightSam
Summary: Summary:  SamJack Romance – Jack visits Sam in Atlantis just when she needs him the most, as usual.


**That Smile and That Thong **

**by StarnightSam**

_**Summary: Sam/Jack Romance – Jack visits Sam in Atlantis just when she needs him the most, as usual. **_

_**Disclaimer: You know they don't belong to me! ….and all the rest.**_

_**This is for Faith, for the idea and the image. **_

Colonel Samantha Carter, new leader of Atlantis had just been released from being held in the infirmary the last 24 hours. The whole Atlantis outpost, except for Teyla and Ronon, had just recovered from having their memories wiped clean from a virus.

She made her way to her office and sat down at her desk. Laying her head on her arm, she turned to stare at the picture of Jack. It wasn't the first time since coming here, that she'd regretted it.

The picture was taken at their wedding. There he stood, tall, board shoulders, steely gray hair sticking out all over, dressed in his black silk tux and white shirt. A peach colored rose in his lapel. Sam had insisted all the flowers be peach colored, just because it reminded her of one of Jack's favorite remarks, "just peachy."

He was leaning against a wall with both hands behind his tight little ass. Her mouth always watered every time she looked at the picture. She could just imagine her own hands on his ass. She loved his ass. Well, actually she loved every thing about him, even his sarcastic mouth.

But the reason she loved the picture so much was his smile. He had never smiled like that before than she'd seen. God, it made her whole body burn with desire. It wasn't a contorted smile, not at all. But his whole face was alive with that smile. He wasn't overly tickled about anything; no it was a sweet and sincere smile. He was smiling with his 'whole' face.

It made his face as well as his eyes shine with a radiance she'd never seen on Jack, before or since. Sam had never known that Jack could smile quite like that. He either laughed from his belly, face contorted almost painfully, or he grinned that shit-eating grin, as her father had called it. Like he knew a secret and she didn't.

But this was a genuine smile, one of a lover watching over his beloved. She hadn't known for a long time whom Jack was looking at when that picture had been taken, but Daniel had visited her just last week to check up with her. He'd picked up that picture and laughed.

Daniel had looked at Sam and asked, "Do you know what he was looking at when I snapped this?"

"No, I didn't know you took it. I thought it was one of the wedding pics. I just loved it so I framed it," Sam had answered him.

"He was watching you. He had stood leaning on that wall with his eyes glued to the back door of the chapel just waiting for you to come through. I noticed his face change and hurriedly picked up my camera before the wedding planner had us move to the Altar," Daniel explained.

"I'm glad you did Daniel, I owe you one for that picture. It's my favorite of all the wedding photos." Sam hugged Daniel.

She wondered again why she'd taken this post and left that gorgeous husband behind. She'd only seen him twice since coming here. It was the longest time they'd been apart in their two year marriage.

It saddened her. But it saddened her more to think she could have died or worse never regained her memories of Jack. What would happen to her Jack? Sam knew just how much he loved her. She also knew he'd have a difficult time adjusting to life without her. If he could at all.

But, there was something else about that picture that no one but Sam knew. It reminded her of what he'd worn underneath that beautiful silk tux on their wedding day. Her heart sped up, her breathing became sallow and she could feel the wetness flooding her panties. It always happened when she stared at that picture long enough.

She could see right through the tux. Oh, my God. She thought. Sam quickly got up from her desk, grabbing the picture and almost ran to her quarters. She couldn't stop the images. They seemed to be attacking her, filling her with desire and unquenchable need.

Her door opened as if by magic. It still amazed her that it recognized her and would open for her and only her. She started through the door, but stopped dead still. Was she dreaming? She had after all been coming here with a purpose that also involved looking at that picture of her sexy husband and remembering their wedding night.

"Jack?" She stared at his shadow for a few minutes. She still wasn't sure he was real or if her mind was still really, really mixed up.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. I was just about to change clothes and come to visit you in the infirmary. Doc said I had to get out of my clothes 'cause Earth dirt might affect the sick people in the infirmary." He grinned at her.

Sam's throat closed. She couldn't catch her breath. "Sam, baby, what's wrong?" Jack asked her.

She couldn't say anything. She really wasn't sure she wasn't imagining him standing there in that tight, body-hugging, black, silk, long sleeved undershirt that stopped above his waist. A thong! That thong! It was black and filled to the brim with his male parts. He wasn't hard, but even so Jack was large. All the salt and pepper hair peeping out around the thong was too much for Sam.

"Is that the one…." She was stuttering so she couldn't finish her words as she stared at Jack's little black thong and what was in it. Jack O'Neill was sex personified. And he was all hers….

"Yeah, from our wedding night," he answered with his sexiest smirk.

"Oh, God, Jack. I need you so much. How did you know?" She sobbed as she ran into his arms. He tightened his hold around her. His lips found hers and then their tongues danced. They stood in each others embrace for some time, alternating between kissing and gazing into each others eyes.

"Jack, I want to come home. I miss you so much. I want to retire, before this place kills me."

"Shhh, baby. You're just upset. Just let me love your fears away. Okay." He kissed her then as passionately as he ever had, then picked her up and moved to her bed.

"Oh Sam, I missed you too," he said as he caressed and kissed each and every part of her body. He whispered over and over in her ears that he loved her, and wanted her. Needed her. She returned every whisper, every caress and kiss, every moan.

They spent the night making love, talking and making love again. It still amazed Sam the stamina that Jack had. She'd never asked, but she suspected he had those little blue pills. She'd never had a lover of any age that could control his desire like Jack, and Jack was not a young man.

By early morning, Sam was much calmer and felt much more like herself. "Jack, I'm sorry for loading you down with all this as soon as I saw you," she said, trying to apologize for last evening when she was so out of control of her emotions. She hated sounding like a little girl… or a needy woman.

"Sam, that's what marriage is about. Leaning on each other, loving the bad away," he smiled at her. "I have to admit I learned that the hard way, but I have learned it."

Her eyes were bright lights, shining into his soul. "I love you so much. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything," he grinned at her.

"I love that thong; can I keep it here with me?" An impish smile spread across her face.

He smiled at her, the same smile that was in the picture that had been carefully placed on her bedside table. She'd managed to lay it down while he had been removing her clothes the night before.

He knew she would be okay, now. He'd make it a point to check on her more frequently, though. She had eight months left in this Atlantis assignment, then maybe he would suggest they both retire. But only if he thought she was ready. He'd waited for eight years to have her, he'd wait the rest of his life to have her just to himself.

"You want to keep just the thong?" Jack teased.

End.

_Thanks for reading! Feedback needed!_


End file.
